A Guy Walks Into A Bar
by mccalljune6
Summary: Pvt. Babe Heffron meets the girl of his dreams, but is she much harder to get than he thought? or is she harder to hold on to while WWII rages around him.
1. Chapter 1

"Babe…Babe"

"Babe…Babe(?)…BABE!!"

"WHAT?!" babe replied, snapping out of his haze

"Come on, Winters said take a left!!" said the Bill

After reveling all night in London, Babe heffron was barely awake. The only reason he was awake was the throbbing headache, left as a souvenir from drinking and jitterbugging the night away.

They were, at present, in the middle of a daytime problem, and there was no time for him to be sleeping his headache off, however.

"GO, NOW!!...LEFT babe, come on snap out of it" bill continued

"AHH shaddup will ya, I have glenn millers big brass band bangin in my head right now, alright!!" he replied tartly.

"GOOOOOOO."

babe continued on and followed the orders Lt. Winters had given them.

grumbling and complaining the entire time.

when the exercise was over, they went on to do even more physical activity, obstacle courses, more running, you name it they did it.

Babe felt like he was never gonna get a break, luckily the headache had slowly but surely receded.

when the men were done with the requirements of the day, they headed back to barracks and some of the men took off their pt gear and changed into their dress uniforms to go to the local pub.

There were two pubs in Aldbourne, but the men of easy preferred the Blue Boar to the other one. Tonight however, Babe heffron decided to sit this one out.

"Whats up with you, too much war, sex, and alcohol?!" Don malarkey joked.

"Ah its nothing, I just don't feel like anything tonight, BUT I will go in there with you, to make sure you scallywags don't give Easy a bad name."

While Babe played babysitter, the rest of the guys were drunk as skunks. Laughing and joking was all well and fine until one guy made a comment about the others broad, and a typical brawl broke out.

"GOD ALMIGHTY, you guys are like children, im DEF not like this when im shellacked"

"you sure isss rrright **hiccup** Heffron, yous izz teeeenz times worser" stumbled George Luz.

"alright that's it im gonna go dance you guys don't even THINK about leaving, if you walk into barracks like that, all of our asses are on the line."

as he headed to the dance floor to jitterbug with some pretty british girls, an officer and a new smoking hot broad walked in

"WOW shes a dream" thought babe to himself.

he discretely replaced himself with a new dancing partner for the girl he was with and sallied up next to the girl that had just walked in.

"scuze me ma'am, mind delighting me with a dance?"

"I don't dance, private" she replied shortly

"well maybe a drink then oh faire lady?" he questioned, even though he gave up drinking for the night, it was worth reverting to for the sake of her arm in a dance.

"don't drink" she tartly replied yet again

"AWW come-on, just one beer, or you don't even have to have a beer…ill get you a ginger ale. come on" he said with a puppy dog look in his eye

"This private bothering you? " asked the officer she had walked in with

"as a matter of fact he is"

"Hello sir, I meant no harm sir, sorry sir, I wont bother you again" babe quitley said.

"DON'T bother my girl again, or I WILL bust your ass myself"

"SHEESH, aight, I aint gonna bother her again sir, I meant nothing bad by it."

"WHAT WAS THAT PRIVATE, DID YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME??" the officer practically yelled.

While this confrontation took place, the young lady watched with a small smirk on her face, as the reward this fresh private deserved was being granted.

"Sir, PERMISSION TO LEAVE"

At this time, there had been so much yelling between the two men, that it attracted the attention of all the couples on the dance floor, and the drunkards at the bar.

"Permission NOT granted"

"You will apologize to my gal, NOW private, or so help me I will have you kicked out of the paratrooper"

Knowing that this hard ass would keep his word, babe reluctantly apologized to the young lady( who at the moment was discretely hiding her smile)

"Ma'am, im SORRY for bothering you this night"

"Apology accepted" she replied in the town he expected, cold.

As he stormed out the door, he lightly tapped her on the rear in a suggestive way, and SPRINTED out the door before she reacted.

As he ran down the country lane, he turned to see her run out the door with her mouth gaping open in a surprised yet angry manner and her hands clenched in fists, and hear a small yell escape her throat.

"STOP RIGHT THERE," she screamed through the hot summer air, cutting it like a knife with her angry yet sweet voice.

With this comment, he only increased his speed, but she was ten steps ahead of him (mentally), prepared by slipping off her pumps, and quickly catching up to him.

YOU, STOP, STOP BEFORE I CALL THE MPS. She screamed yet again

This time he began to slow his pace, knowing that it was futile to resist. Plus he didn't want any unsolicited visits from the MPs.

WHAT lady, you know… I really could care less about what comes out of your mouth, you almost got me kicked out of the troops. YOU KNOW THAT, HUH? All I did was ask for a dance, THAT'S IT, since when is that a bad thing. He rambled

" I DON'T CARE, I didn't want to dance, that's that, but you didn't have to hurt my pride and dignity by slapping my flanks like some polo pony!! I am a woman, private. and you had BEST respect me" she continued on for a minute or two about how he shouldn't have done that and that she had feelings and the like.

But he wasn't paying attention anymore, to her words that is. It wasn't until the moon hit her just right that he saw how GORGEOUS she was. Those lips, that hair, those breasts, those legs. Everything about her almost made his eyes pop from his head, and his heart go VA VA VOOM.

Before she had finished, she felt a hard smooth surface come to her face, pressing against her with slight aggression. This cocky young private was kissing the hell out of her, and no matter HOW much she detested him at that moment, it all slowly began to melt away, as the kiss became more passionate.

She then began to kiss back, moving her arms from their folded position across her chest, to his hair and face and arms.

Then it hit her, WHAT WAS SHE DOING, she had that nice date back at the bar, and even more than that, he was such a annoyance to her, slapping her on the ass like a picadilly lilly, but Oh was this kiss so nice, she wished it would last forever.

When he finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air.

"sorry" he said with heavy breathing" i…i…didn't mean it, it was just i…"

He searched for the right words, and rubbed the back of his neck, like he was trying to rub the akward moment away.

"shaddup" she said while she pulled him into another lip lock, Justas intense as the last one.

"maybe I should go back with my date" she thought, but then decided against it, thinking that no one could kiss and touch like the private she was currently kissing

"come on" he said

"where are we goin"

youll see.

He got her onto base and then snuck her into the barracks, up the stairs , into the attic, and onto a pile of tarps that would serve as their bed.

They kissed roughly before descending to the floor.

……………………………..

the next morning

"Wake up, come on, I have to get you out of here."

It was early and the young woman got up, and then realized where she was, why she was there, and what had happened… it had been heaven, their bodies intertwined, and it was much more then just sex, it was love.

Private Heffron was hurriedly pulling on his uniform from the night before

HURRY HURRY I have to get you out before I get in trouble for having broads in the barracks.

She understood his situation and began to gather her clothes and get dressed.

"How am I going to get out without someone seeing me?" she asked honestly concerned

Here ill lower you out the window, ill come down, you can wait by the door, and then ill walk you to your place

"OUT THE WINDOW were on the second story!!"she said even more concerened

Don't worry, it'll be a soft landing I promise, as she looked out the window she saw a bunch of bedding that had been stripped from the racks lying just underneath where she would drop.

After he dropped her, he quickly ran down to get her and the two walked rather quietly to her barracks on the other side of the base.

When the reached the door he went to say goodbye…when he realized that after that INCREDIBLE night, he NEVER found out her name… but he was WAY to embarrassed to let her know that.

While he thought about that, she thought about the same thing.

"what IS his name" she racked her brain for any hints.

They had spent that wonderful night together and she couldn't remember even seeing his dog tags or anything to clue her in…

"WELL , good bye ms….uh," Babe was the first to break the silence that accompanied their silence.

Phew, it was good that he asked first, she thought

"Ms. Gillespie, anna if you please, she said, and good bye to you to mr…." she asked in reply

"..Heffron, babe, heffron…look, thanks for stayin with me last night, it was great…truly it was" he said, relieved now that he knew this gorgeous lady's name

"Ya, no prob babe… thanks to you too,"

"Well, see you around" he said as he turned to leave.

"Ya….hey… um wait, Babe, do you think well see each other again?? I mean, just you and me?"

"Well, uh, maybe, only if you want to anna. I mean I weren't exactly a gentleman last night, but if you could bear to be seen with me….would you mind goin on a date with me tomorrow night?? Maybe London, I got a 24 hour pass last week, and ive been holding on to it." Said babe

"ya, that would be nice babe."

"Great, ya, that's swell…thanks… say, um ill pick you up at say 10 in the morning and well spend all day there?"

"Ya, that sounds real great.

Thanks for everything babe, even if it started out rather...uh... rocky"…with that said she ran down the stairs and kissed him on the cheek.

"well, gee, um. Goodbye ms. Anna"

"goodbye"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell were you last night?!" Screamed Tallulah as Anna tried to sneak into the room.

Her attempts to enter the room without being noticed were in vain, seeing as the rest of the nurses had been waiting up for her all through the night.

"We went home and assumed you went with Lieutenant Conner," Lucy chimed in," But when we found him this morning, you were nowhere to be found, and he was quite upset"

"I just…well…I…I, um went for a walk, and got lost" Anna stumbled as she searched for an excuse," So some nice private told me he would keep me in a room at his barracks until the morning, and here I am"

Anna laughed trying to improve her situation.

"You… are a ROTTEN liar!" screamed Donna from across the room.

Donna who had remained quiet up to this point, was now red as an over ripe tomato, and still getting redder.

Donna and Anna had been best friends since their rugrat days and Donna always knew when Anna was lying, or telling the truth for that matter.

"You slept with someone, and Anna Evelyn Gillespie, so help me, you will NEVER pull a stunt like that again, do you hear!?"

"Yes mommy dearest, I cross my heart, I will neva eva do something that awful again" Anna mocked. But her joking didn't seem to lighten the mood.

"Sheesh", she thought" these gals never have any fun." as they stares burned holes through her.

"Guys, Im sorry, I guess I should have told you guys, but my mother is 2000 miles away, and I guess I didn't figure you guys would be keeping that close watch over me"

The rest of the ladies were still angry and gave poor lil Annie the cold shoulder for some 3 odd minutes, until finally Anna spoke again.

"Well, ill just tell you this, I never met a boy who knew what he was doin like this one!"

"OOHHH hush now." Said Tallulah, the quaint and perfect southern belle in her, just peaking out.

"Really, was it that good, where was this boy from, cause I always heard that the New Yorkers are the best," Little Lucy McGill raved at the thought of her and some boy having, well, you know.

"Well I bet you 20 bucks that I had it way better in good ol' South Philly" Donna chimed, now a little bit more sociable.

"Haha, well I don't know, but this kid sure has got it"

They all laughed and chuckled about the night before, and pried into Anna's late night tango.

"So when are you gonna see this boy again, or was it a One Night thing? By the way what's his name anyways, or did you have time to swap calling cards?" Asked Donna quite seriously after they had all mellowed again.

"He's Private Babe Heffron ,but that's about all I know, and well, he invited me on a pass to London tomorrow." she spilled, "I accepted in case you were wondering" She added after all the girls looked at her wide eyed, as if waiting for her to delve more.

"That's all you know about this kid, I mean, you did him! You didn't spend even a second exchanging pleasantries!!" Donna practically screamed at her.

"No!! Well pardon me ms. etiquette"

"Sorry sorry, I'm just still a little shocked I guess"

"Well thanks" Anna joked

"Oh, you knew what I meant"

"ya ya, sure I do uh huh"

They laughed for a while and then just sat and finished their conversation on the topic of this mystery man and Annie's upcoming trip to London. Meanwhile, a similar conversation was taking place on the other side of the base, with a little shift in the attitude.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't last the whole night!" Bill chuckled

"What do you mean you knew? I Definitely had the intention, and I would have stuck to it if it weren't for her …body," Babe said with a sigh",…gee, bill, she was a doll," he continued and made a figure eight with his hands to describe Anna's beautiful womanly body.

"I bet, even though I was drunk as a skunk, I remember that dame, and she was definitely a beauty. You sure know how to pick em."

"So you approve do ya" Babe joked his friend, who seemed to admire Anna as much as he did.

Babe did not have to worry, however. Bill had Frannie, and wouldn't think about besting his best friend out of a girl.

"So you know anything about her, her family, past, name perhaps…or where you too busy!" Bill suggested.

"Oh shaddup. Her name is Anna Gillespie…that's about all I know. But on my weekend pass tomorrow, us two are goin to London, perhaps to learn more about each other."

Babe sighed thinking about Anna, after not seeing her the whole day. Even though it was just a fling, and it had only been a couple of hours since he'd last seen her, he really missed her.

Bill asked, intrigued, "So is she that important to you that you WANT to know about all her skeletons in the closet?"

"Ya, she seems sweet, and she really knows what she's doing, if you catch my drift"

"And I think she really is the one." He said to himself.

"HAHAHA", bill bellowed," I totally got ya, but I bet she's not as good as the broads from South Philly, we both know that."

"Oh I don't know. This dame could give Dorris a run for her money, and besides, I have no clue where the hell she is from, so who knows, maybe she's from our home turf, I couldn't tell by an accent, cause there wasn't much talking going on, if you get me"

At that, the men erupted into laughter.

Bill was supremely happy for his friend, who was having a hard time after he got that "dear john" letter from his gal back home.

Things really were starting to come together for Babe, and little did he know, the same was happening to Anna Evelyn Gillespie, right across post.

I'm so sorry that things are a little undeveloped.

That's what my next chapter will be devoted to, and PLEASE keep reading, because it's gonna get intense REAL soon I swear!




	3. Chapter 3

Babe got up, got dressed, spent more time then he ever had before deciding on how to look for his date that day.

"Jesus Babe, just get ready, you're worse than a girl!" scoffed all the guys in the room.

"I'm Sorry alright, I'm just a little nervous. I haven't seen her since…other day" Babe replied with nervousness lurking in every syllable.

He had been replaying that night in his head, and thinking about the upcoming outing. He was so afraid that she would regret it and not want to go with him anymore.

But worrying was useless, because across the base Anna was fretting ten times more than the swanky Babe Heffron.

Waking at nearly 7 o clock, Anna picked out 10 different outfits to choose from, slowly whittling it down to three, and letting her friends decide.

"I LOVE this one"

Lucy practically screamed as she ran over and held up the baby blue crepe party dress.

"Oh ANNA you would look like a dream!! and the COLOR, it would match your eyes so well. You'll look like a movie star"

"Well, I like this one much more," said Tallulah, confidently grabbing a boring red frock with a floral design.

"Its modest, but pretty, and HE won't see anything more!"

"Well that rules out that one" laughed Donna.

**hmph** Tallulah scoffed. She was prim and proper and a perfect southern girl in everyway, and the way her friends depreciated that irked her. Often she disregarded their "immoralities" and kept right on loving them.

"I don't know, I like the blue one, but it's not so good for travel, and that red one, no offense Tallulah, is much to homely."

"What about this. Its one of mine, but I think it would look lovely on you"

With that, Donna pulled out a lovely navy high waisted sailor skirt that went to the knee, with a white, loose, flowing blouse revealing just enough bust to be enticing without being raunchy.

"Oh it's Perfect" Anna exclaimed as she threw on a pair of crocodile pinup heels, Lucy lent her.

She put on her make up and curled up her hair.

When she was done getting ready, the girls gathered around her and oo'd and awed. She looked like Lauren Bacall and Rita Hayworth and Betty Grable all in one!

She was stunning.

and then…there came a knock at the door.

and her heart fluttered, and she ran into the next room

and his hands shook, and he wanted to run in the other direction

and Donna answered.

"Hello, you must be Privet Heffron. I'm Donna Jones. Please, won't you come in?"

Babe shook this young woman's hand and walked in looking for Anna, but all he saw were two other young ladies coming up to him.

"Hi, Hi there, Im Lucy McGill. Anna's told us SO much about you" said an over excited little blonde, grabbing his hand shaking it vigorously.

"Hi, im Tallulah Beaudette," said a tall brunette in a long but educated sounding southern drawl. She seemed a little stand offish.

"Hello, hi" he replied, still a little flustered that Anna had not come into the room yet.

"Perhaps she's just primping or maybe she really was dreading going. Oh God, she hates me" He frantically thought to himself.

Donna could tell that he was nervous waiting for his date, who she knew was in the other room stressing the entire thing.

"I'll go get An…Oh here she is"

Anna entered the room like a goddess. She was absolutely stunning. her skirt hugged her small frame wonderfully, perfectly accentuating her hips. And that drappy shirt, made her look absolutely regal.

The only thing he could do to stop himself from kissing her right then and there, was to let his bottom jaw drop.

Babe stood there looking like a codfish, absolutely entranced, until she moved again, and walked over to him.

"Hiya Babe"

"Hi, hi Anna" He stuttered "You look amazing!"

"Well thank you kindly" She said, casting her eyes to the ground, and then looking up at him batting her eyelashes.

"So you ready to go? She said with a question on her beautiful face."

"Of course my lady"

At this little Lucy giggled, and Donna elbowed her in the ribs.

"Shall we" he said, offering this gorgeous girl his arm.

"Why, yes…thank you"

As they walked to the waiting jeep, the girls back on the front steps waved and said goodbye then went inside.

Anna and Babe sat in the car and settled in for the ride to the train station.

"So what do you want to do today in London?" babe asked after they got in the car.

"I have no idea, I've never been" she replied.

"NEVER BEEN! Well ill take you to all the greatest places, and then how bout we get somthin to eat, and then maybe go rest at a hotel. What do ya say?" he said, stretching his arm and resting it around her shoulders.

"I say that sounds just swell" She replied.

She then took his arm and wrapped it tighter around her, pulling herself closer to him, and resting her head on his shoulder.

Before they knew it, they were at the train station, and almost as fast they arrived in London.

Little happened during the train ride. The couple made small talk, but most of the trip, they held each other in an embrace that was so comfortable and natural for both of them, that they no longer needed to talk.

People that passed their compartment looked on with sweet gazes, filled with happiness for the couple.

When they disembarked, they slowly walked up from the station, and just wandered around London, taking the famous double-decker busses to all the places he wanted to show her.

Piccadilly Circus, Trafalgar Square, London Bridge, Parliament and Big Ben, the Tower.

"It's all so lovely!" She said" how sad that the bombs are pulverizing it! "as Babe helped her over rubble, while they continued on to find a café.

"Ya, it is a beautiful city, but you sure do add a wonderful sparkle to it"

She blushed.

When they finally approached a small out door café they sat down.

After they ordered, Anna put her elbows on the table and lifted her hands underneath her chin and looked at Babe with a question twinkling in her eye.

"So tell me about yourself Private Babe Heffron, because that is all I know about you" she said inquisitively.

Babe mimicked they way she had her hands under her chin.

"Well what do you wanna know?" He said, as if challenging her.

"Anything, everything, you"

"Well, where to begin," he started

"I was born in South Philadelphia,"

At this her eyes widened, but she waited for him to finish before she told him of the coincidence of the story.

"Me mom and pop are Irish born and bred. My motha, she's a great lady, I respect her in everyway. My father was the type who never showed emotion, but we, my brothers, sisters and I, knew that he loved us. I was raised a cat'lich, and I still follow that. Um what else, I have 5 brothers and sisters, Joseph, James, Me, Johnny, and My little sister Anna, "At that He chuckled", and my three brothers joined the service too. I love playing football; I always played for school and the church team. When Pearl Harbor got attacked, me and some kids in the neighborhood went and signed up right then. Then I enlisted, went through basic, and decided I wanted to be a paratrooper, so I went to Ft. Benning, and then ended up here with Easy Company, 506th 101st airborne. I missed D-Day though, I wish I had been; it might have gotten me more respect when I arrived…And that's really…it! How about you bright eyes? What's your life story?"

"Well, you ain't gonna believe it," She said with the accent she had been hiding up to this point ", But im from South Philly too!, grew up on 17th street!"

"You gotta be shittin' me, that's where my best bud, Bill grew up? Bill Guarnere, did you know him?"

"WILLIAM! Of course I knew him! We used to play as kids, his older sister used to come over and stay with us, when me and my siblings were little"

"Crazy, who knew huh?" Babe exclaimed

"Well anyways, I'm half Irish, half Scottish on my Fathers side. I have an older brother Liam, an older sister Gwen, then me, and then 4 baby siblings, Donald he's 17, Delia shes14, Bridget 10 and Little Finn whose 7. Like I said I grew up in South Philly.. When Pearl Harbor got bombed, My Brothers, Liam and Donald, joined up, Liam is with the Rangers, and Donald is in the Navy somewhere in the Pacific. My older sister and I decided to help the war effort, and joined as Nurses. Last I heard, she's somewhere in Paris, helping the guys still there, and the civilians. And me, well I'm with the 50th Field Hospital Unit and I arrived shortly before D-Day. And…that's my life."

"Wow, Darling, you are amazing! I hope if I ever get hit, you're the one who takes care of me!"

" Oh now, don't say that, I would NEVER want to fix you up, because that means you would have been hurt. I don't know if I could bear that." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, seeing as im not injured, and working just fine," Babe reassured, bending his elbows and wrists to imply they worked, "Hows about you and me head up to the hotel, and have a little down time"

He winked and she blushed, and then the two headed off towards a hotel down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna and Babe walked arm in arm towards the hotel, slowly maneuvering around the ruble lining the street.

As they approached the Hotel, Babe held the door and let her in like a true gentleman.

"Thank You", Anna said, batting her eyelashes and looking at him with a small enticing smile on her lips.

"Of course, what kind of man would I be if I didn't hold open the door for such a lovely lady?" Babe smoothly replied.

They continued across the lobby to the Front desk, where the Concierge people where busying the day with room keys, and guest books.

"Honeymoon suite, please, but only for 1 day." Babe asked the man, and handed him a wad of British pounds.

"Of course sir, would you like help with your bags", asked the man at the desk, waving over the bell boy.

"No, no bags, and it's only for one day" Babe winked at the man.

"Oh, OH, I see sir, well, I hope you enjoy your stay, but that goes without saying doesn't it" the man replied, looking Anna up and down.

"Ya, it does, thanks" Babe said a little put off that the man was checking out his gal.

"Here is your key sir, you're in room 204, up the stairs, two flights, and down the hall.

"Thank you"

………..

The couple continued down the hall and found there room with ease, holding hands and smiling the whole walk.

As Babe opened the door, Anna stood anxiously in the hallway, awaiting the fun they would have inside.

He quickly yanked her in the room, and began kissing her passionately, before pulling her onto the bed, that took them a while to find after stumbling around blindly in there romance.

They kissed a while longer before Babe separated his lips from hers.

"What's the matter, wha..." Anna asked taken aback.

"Nothing really, you are wonderful, but I have to tell you something" Babe said quietly, staring at his hands, which were enveloping Anna's small dainty ones.

"Anna, eventhough this is really only the second time we've met, I really truly love you. People may say that it's just a war romance

and that it wouldn't last, but I think it would." Babe paused for a second, letting both himself and her prepare for the mental shock that was about to be lowered.

"Anna, I'm leaving. We have a mission in less than 2 days, and we really weren't supposed to say anything to anyone, but I felt like I owed that to you. But promise me that you wont go running off with a Supply officer that's stuck back at Aldbourne, and please promise me that if I make it through this whole crazy war, you'll stay with me. Maybe we could get married, and have kids and we could go back to south Philly..."

Anna was wiping the tears from under her eyes, and sniffling ever so slightly

"Oh don't go cryin on me, I know that you don't want me to go, but that's no reason to get all weepy on me" He jokingly scolded her tears.

She chortled at his remark, and at the same time began to cry harder.

"What if you die, what if you get hurt, I would never be able to live without you by me." Anna said, realizing how much he meant to her, after such a short time.

"Well that was always a risk darling, I'm not scared though, and I'm a God-fearing catholic, so nothing will hurt me.

Besides, even if I do get hurt, I'll be able to come home that much quicker, and be with you "

"Oh, don't go talkin about getting hurt. Ill tell you this right now...If you show up at my nursing station, ill send you right on down. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to help you after getting wounded."

"Come here hon" Babe said beckoning her to lean against him"

"I promise nothing will happen, I swear it."

"Okay, I believe you. " Anna said slinking over into his arms, as he kissed the top of her head.

"How bout me and you just sit like this for the rest of our stay? and head home in the morning?"

"Sounds fine with me" Anna said, happy to be in his arms, but still a little upset with their situation.

……….

The Couple drifted in and out of a quiet sleep, waking only to embrace and kiss each other innocently every so often.

When Babe awoke for a final time, he checked the clock.

"8:30…Wow, train leaves soon" Babe thought to himself.

"Hun, Anna, we need to leave soon, our train leaves in an hour and a half" Babe whispered into his lovers ear.

Anna slowly came too, and acknowledged Babe with a yawn and nod of her head.

"Okay, let me go put on a new face" She said, getting up from the crinkled, yet still made bed.

She pecked him on the cheek, and then gave him another harder kiss on the lips.

Babe responded by slipping his arm around her waist, and pulling her back to the bed, and kissing her passionately.

After a moment or so of there fond kisses, he let go of her.

"You are beautiful, and I can't wait to make you my wife, even if nothing happened last night, I love having you in my bed"

"You are Too much, Babe," Anna replied, whilst leaving the bed to go apply her make up and clean up for the train ride back to Aldbourne".

………..

Hand in hand the two star crossed lovers left the room, and continued downstairs to check out and the front desk.

While Babe made the final payment, Anna stood, looking besotted, and gazing at Babe the entire time.

"I hope you found your stay pleasing, and enjoyed your night last night" the same man at the desk replied with a wink.

"You'd better watch yourself buddy" Babe said while tightening his grip around Anna's waist, and glaring at the man.

As they walked off Anna just looked at her new love with a smile that showed her appreciation, for everything that had happened between them, even his protecting her dignity from the likes of saucy British concierge men.


End file.
